


the flowers that adorned his grave in shades of red and white

by PidgeScarlet



Series: SBI Oneshots [11]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Forgiveness, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Language of Flowers, Memorials, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Ranboo & TommyInnit Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Symbolism, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PidgeScarlet/pseuds/PidgeScarlet
Summary: Ranboo was picking flowers.He spent most of the morning searching for the correct flowers.And now here Ranboo was, standing outside Tommy’s house in the hill, a gardening shovel in one hand and buckets of flowers sitting on the path which he stood upon.Ranboo plants flowers in remembrance of Tommy. He thinks about the friendship they used to share and hopes for a brighter future. He mourns, and the SMP mourns with him. If anyone deserves it, Tommy does.Or, me using this as an excuse to use flower symbolism in my writing because I've never taken the chance to do this before.Spoilers for March 1st, as well as subtle spoilers Ranboo's March 2nd stream and Tubbo's March 3rd stream.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: SBI Oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079132
Comments: 14
Kudos: 229





	the flowers that adorned his grave in shades of red and white

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw the picture and the clip of Ranboo planting flowers around Tommy's house, took a note of every flower he planted during that moment and during his stream later, and immediately set out to google their symbolism. Ironically, Ranboo accidently picked pretty decent flowers for a grave considering Minecraft's limitations, lol. And I just did a basic google search on all of these flowers, so maybe their meanings are off. Either way, I interpret them in my own way.
> 
> Yes, this is angsty. Yes there is not a lot of comfort. Yes I had fun writing this. Please try not to cry, I beg...
> 
> Enjoy <3

Ranboo was picking flowers.

Well, more like uprooting them so he could transfer them from one place to another. And he did have to ask Hannah for some flowers. She had plenty to spare and offered many of them up to him. She probably saw the weary, forlorn look on his face and pitied him, having no trouble handing the flowers to him with a sad smile. She even offered him some cake and lemonade, leftover from her birthday, but he declined. He had work to do and didn’t want to make himself feel guiltier for wasting the day.

He spent most of the morning searching for the correct flowers. Looking in Snowchester, the Greater SMP, and other places, accompanied by Tubbo as they walked together in silence. For while they worked together peacefully, until Tubbo found out what Ranboo’s intentions for collecting the flowers were. His husband, his platonic soulmate, went still when he described his plans. Without a word he got up, dusted the dirt off his pants, and left him alone. Ranboo let him go, knees in dirt and sleeves rolled up, watching silently as Tubbo left him. It had been less than twenty-four hours since they had gotten the news of Tommy’s passing. Tubbo was still denying that it happened. Ranboo didn’t have it in him to tell him to let go and accept the truth. Not this soon.

Not everyone on the server had even heard of Tommy’s death yet. Ranboo didn’t tell Hannah, he wouldn’t be able to do so without crying, and his biology made it so his tears were like poison, scaring his cheeks. Hannah hadn’t even met Tommy, she only knew him by name, so it felt wrong to tell her about him. He knew for a fact that Phil and Techno would be oblivious to the fact of Tommy’s death. They only came into the Greater SMP every fortnight or so, not daily like him. They stayed in their icy tundra, content with their self imposed exile. And he was sure there were others, like those who left the SMP long ago or only visited on the rare occasion, that were not aware of Tommy’s death.

He thinks Quackity knows, which means there’s a good chance Sapnap and Karl know as well. The three finances shared almost everything, something important in a relationship like theirs. So by the look of their sad expressions Ranboo noticed as he passed by them on the Prime Path he could connect the dots as to why they were sad. The four of them didn’t exchange any words, just a mutual expression of sadness.

Jack knew. He was standing there with Ranboo and Tubbo as Sam broke the news to them yesterday night. Ranboo remembers the way Jack’s face split into a grin before the shock of the situation came crashing down. He remembers the way Jack walked off, heading towards the Big Innit Hotel or somewhere else. He hadn’t seen him since. Maybe he was mourning, or celebrating. Ranboo could care less.

Puffy knew as well. Sam probably told her. The two were close, and they were close with Tommy, taking over the role as parents for him. Wilbur and Phil had both failed in that field, so maybe that's why they felt the need to be parents for him. Plus, Puffy saw him today and ran up to him and hugged him, murmuring words of regret, guilt, and pity. She cried in his arms as he held her for a while before they eventually parted ways. Apparently, Puffy was on a mission to teach the Eggpire a lesson. She hadn’t explained why and Ranboo hadn’t bothered to ask. They both had things to do.

And now here Ranboo was, standing outside Tommy’s house in the hill, a gardening shovel in one hand and buckets of flowers sitting on the path which he stood upon. Other gardening tools lay scattered around. A larger shovel, a watering can, and other things.

Ranboo chose red and white flowers in remembrance of Tommy. His reasoning was simple, there was an abundance of them around the server. It was hard to find blue flowers anywhere, Ghosbur likely having picked them all. And the nearest flower forest was a good couple hours walk away. But his main reason was because of Tommy’s iconic red and white shirt. He wore the same shirt nearly everyday and probably had multiple pairs of it. It was just so Tommy. It felt like a nice way to honor him, planting red and white flowers around his house in memorial.

Plus, there were plenty of meaningful flowers with good symbolism that were red and white, perfect for honoring Tommy.

Ranboo doesn’t know where he learned flower languages. Like most of his memories, it was lost in his mind. But when picking flowers the language of them came back to him in an odd moment of realization. So he picked flowers that he thought would symbolize Tommy best.

Oxeye daisies. Or less specifically, just daisies in general. They represented a farewell or departure. Fitting, because Tommy died not even a day ago, and Ranboo was doing this for closure. To say goodbye. Hopefully they would not only help ease the guilt in Ranboo’s mind, but help Tommy’s journey into the afterlife. Daisies also represented cheerfulness and innocence. Tommy always seemed to look on the bright side, even in his darkest times. He was an innocent, a child, in a world of war and conflict. He didn’t deserve half of the things done to him, if any of them at all.

Ranboo made sure that the daisies were planted alongside the path to his house, but out of the way of a careless person’s footsteps. Hopefully on peoples way by they would see them and smile, before continuing onwards.

Poppies. Death, sleep, and peace. Seemed fair, Tommy had lost all three of his lives and now had joined the other two or three dead people on the server in whatever afterlife existed. Sleep, or how Ranboo liked to look at it, _rest_ , was also befitting. Because for too long Tommy had been the main character of this twisted story. And when he finally wanted a break he only suffered more. He deserved rest, he deserved the peace of whatever afterlife existed. Ranboo hoped he was at peace.

Ranboo planted the poppies alongside the path as well, but also next to the door of his home. He liked to look at it as if it symbolized the journey into the afterlife if you looked at the doors and the poppies in front of them. A gateway between realms that would only work for souls detached from their bodies.

Red tulips. They symbolized romantic love and passion, true love as well. Ranboo knew that Tommy wasn’t in love with anyone, but he was a passionate fellow. For L’Manburg, for the discs, for the life he lived. He was someone deserving of true love that he never got to experience. Ranboo figures this is why he chose them as well, not just to fit the red and white aesthetic, but to remember that Tommy was passionate in his life and would be known for it. 

They went besides the other flowers on the path, but Ranboo took the time to plant them atop the grass and dirt roof of Tommy’s home. They swayed in the slight breeze, dancing to a tune that only they could hear. They looked nice, lovely even. Even if people didn’t recognize them for love and passion Ranboo would see them and smile.

Roses. Same meaning as red tulips, with romantic love. But in a place where romance couldn’t coexist with conflict, the meaning of romance behind them was lost. Still, love between friends, brothers, family, existed in the background. Tommy wasn’t excluded from that, there were people that loved him. At least for a little while. And he loved, Tommy cared for his friends more than he let on. Ranboo wouldn’t forget that.

Ranboo planted the rose bushes along the path to Tommy’s house. He’d have to come back every now and then to trim them back to make sure they stayed in their spot and didn’t crawl onto the path. He’d cut them back whenever he got the chance.

Pink tulips. Affection, care, good wishes, and love. The platonic version of red tulips but with more meaning. Tommy was not a man of big, affectionate gestures or caring motives. He showed it more subtly. Saving Ranboo from the joint crime they committed when they stole from and burned George’s house. Trying his best to help Tubbo with the burden of presidency even when he wanted nothing more than to search for his discs. Asking how his friends were doing even while he was suffering in exile or elsewhere. Ranboo planted the pink tulips in remembrance of all the kinds acts he did. He was deserving of love and a good afterlife. He should be remembered for his kindness and selflessness, not his sins. Ranboo would continue to send him good wishes, even in death.

Ranboo didn’t plant many pink tulips. They were very pastel and close to white, but still the pink tint was noticeable. He figures Tommy wouldn’t appreciate having lots of pink things. He knows colors are not defined by gender, but with Tommy always acting “manly” he figures he would have appreciated the fact that Ranboo kept the pink tulips on more of a low compared to the other flowers.

White tulips. Forgiveness, respect, purity, and honor. Ranboo had forgiven Tommy for his crimes long ago, for the most part at least. He respected the boy that sacrificed his childhood to build a nation that he had hoped would become a home. He had a pure, innocent soul no matter how people tried to convince him that he was tainted. Ranboo would honor the soldier, the vice president, the friend, the child, that Tommy had been.

The white flowers joined the others along the hill and the path. They were a nice contrast against the other red flowers. Ranboo planted them specifically for the honor meaning behind them, since all the flowers he was planting were to honor the boy. Turning his house into a memorial was something he’d never thought he’d do, but here he was anyway.

Lily of the valley. Ranboo doesn’t know why he planted this flower outside of Tommy’s old home. It represented rebirth and humility. Maybe he planted them as a reminder that even though Tommy was full of pride, he was still humble when it was important. He recognized his friends' accomplishments alongside his own and knew when was the time to be modest instead of loud and extravagant. And maybe he planted them in the hope that one day Tommy would return to them, not just as a fragment of his soul, a ghost like Ghostbur, but as a warm-blooded human being. Revived using the secrets from the mythical book that claimed to hold a way to cheat death.

Ranboo had only found a few of these flowers. He scattered them about, planting them amongst the other white and red flowers that adorned the lawn of Tommy’s old home. He hoped that not only they would symbolize Tommy’s rebirth, but the rebirth of the flowers in the chase that they died. Rebirth and new beginnings.

When he was done planting the flowers Ranboo stood up from the dirt and grass lawn. His usually clean and sharp suit was covered in dirt. He had tossed aside his jacket hours ago and his tie hung loose around his neck. The sun was beginning to set and Ranboo had half a thought to think about how he hadn’t had lunch today. Oh well, this was more important in his books.

Speaking of books…

Rnaboo pulled out his memory book. All he had written yesterday was simple: _He’s dead._ He left it at that. Today he added a quick recollection about how he had collected flowers, explained their meanings, before closing the book and returning it to the pocket in his suit jacket. He should probably go home, wipe himself clean of the dust that had accumulated on his skin. And wash his clothes. Luckily he had an extra pair or two in his mess of a house.

He gathered his gardening tools and took one last look at Tommy’s house.

All the flowers he had collected were spread alongside the path leading up to his house. They were swirling up the side of his hill house and swirling towards the bench and tree that was so special to him and Tubbo. It looked like a true memorial, a gravesite even.

Tommy was probably cursing at him from whatever afterlife he had passed in to. Months ago, when they first met, and when Ranboo handed him an allium in thanks and an offer of friendship, Tommy had insulted him. He’d probably insult him now as well, for griefing his house with flowers. If you could call planting flowers in remembrance of a friend greifing.

Ranboo leans on the handle of his tall shovel, looking at the work that he accomplished, and thinks.

Tommy and him, he could hardly call them friends. Maybe Tommy was the first person on the server that he considered a friend, but during and after the exile he couldn’t really see them as friends. He chose a side, he chose to go after his discs, one of the only selfish acts that Ranboo could actually blame him for. It was of no surprise to Ranboo that they had never rekindled their friendship. And he couldn’t ignore the jealous looks Tommy gave him whenever he saw him and Tubbo together.

But Tommy showed him how all people, no matter how rooted in their beliefs, had a good side.

Eret, the first traitor on the server who even though they turned their back on L’Manburg, they joined the revolution to try and save it in the end. They offered sanctuary to lost or suffering people when they didn’t have a home to go back to.

Sapnap, the infamous pet killer of the server, joined Tommy’s side on Doomsday. Despite whatever past crimes he committed he was forgiven and now lived happily with two fiances at his side, but was there for whenever someone needed help.

Fundy, who even though he went mad and ran off after Doomsday, Ranboo could remember the time where they fished, joked around, and acted like children.

Niki, who grieved for a madman and the lost country she used to call her home, still had a heart of gold buried underneath her thirst for vengeance.

Tubbo, whom he married and platonically was living his life with as they raised a son together, was a good person despite his flaws.

Everyone here had good in them, no matter how buried it was. If they didn’t have any good in them then they wouldn’t have banned together to fight on Doomsday. If they didn’t they would have left Tommy and Tubbo to die that day they went to fight for the discs. They would have abandoned their friends when they were suffering. Everyone still had some good in them. Everyone.

Well, except maybe, _one person_.

Ranboo didn’t want to think about him right now.

Tommy was nothing but rude to Ranboo. Most of the time at least. There were rare moments where he was kind. Like the time he took the blame for their shared crime. And while he couldn’t recall any other times, the way Tubbo talked about the boy he called his best friend made him think that Tommy wasn’t all bad.

In the end, he was just a kid.

And Ranboo had failed him.

Deep down he knows it wasn’t his fault, but he blamed himself either way. Maybe he could have done something to save him from prison. He was stuck there for seven Ender-damned days. And Ranboo sat by and did nothing, knowing that Tommy was stuck in there with a murderer and terrorist. He had trusted in Sam, thinking that he would have kept Tommy safe.

He was also mad. Mad at Sam and Puffy, the two adults who promised to care for the children of the server but in the end did nothing of the sort. Sam left Tommy in there to die. Puffy was too wrapped up with the Eggpire to actually do anything for the children she swore to protect. And neither of them were there for Ranboo when he needed help, dealing with his memory problems and enderwalking.

Ranboo didn’t think that it was fair that they, the children of the server, had been failed time and time again by false promises.

Maybe that’s why he liked living out in the tundra with Phil and Techno. They always sold everything to him straight. They didn’t exactly treat him like a child, but they didn’t treat him like an adult either. Just as an independent who could take care of himself that they were willing to support if need be. But there were no lies, no false promises. And sure, they didn’t even talk that often, but he respected them for those few things. Ranboo was fairly certain the respect was mutual.

If only Tommy and Tubbo had been allowed those privileges. Now it was too late for Tommy, and Ranboo doubted Tubbo would ever trust an adult again. It took him a while to even trust Ranboo, and now he was pretty sure that other than himself, Tubbo only occasionally talked to the citizens of Snowchester. Besides that, he was alone, having lost a best friend and actively ignoring that fact. Ranboo promised to himself that if no one was going to be there for Tubbo, then he would be.

His cheeks stung. He didn’t know why he was crying. He hardly knew the boy that died. 

Maybe it was because he was the only person that _really_ knew what happened in Tommy’s exile. Maybe it was because he was mourning for Tubbo, the boy that was denying the death of his best friend. Maybe it was because that out of everyone, Tommy had one of the greatest impacts in this world. Maybe it was because of that fact that Tommy never knew peace, only war, betrayal, and guilt.

Ender, he was such a hypocrite.

He tells himself all these things, but he mourns for a boy that only a few people in this world truly knew and understood. He tells himself how things would be different if Tommy was still alive, yet he sat by and did nothing in the days that lead up to his death.

He’s just like everyone else in this Ender-forsaken world, building memorials only to leave them. Doing something to rid themselves of the guilt that they felt, but not changing.

Ranboo swears that he’ll change.

Death, while it’s horrible, it’s inevitable. You have to make the most of it though. With death comes change, and things will change for the better. Of all the lessons he’s learned in this world, he’s learned that if something happens that’s as drastic as this, he has to give himself the opportunity to get better. Because if no one hoped and stuck around to see a future, a brighter world, then there was no point in living.

Tommy had hoped. Tubbo hoped. Ranboo hoped. Even if it was their downfall, as it was Tommy’s in the end, at least Ranboo could go out knowing that he hoped for a brighter future and worked towards achieving one.

On that note, Ranboo took out one last flower, momentarily leaving his gardening tools behind as he held the delicate plant in his hands.

An allium.

Unity, good fortune, prosperity, humility, and patience.

Untied friends. Hoping for a good future full of fortune. Prosperous friendships and opportunities. Humble beginning and ends. Patience that everyone needed in order to continue moving forward, so one day they could live together in peace.

Also, remembrance. Something that wasn’t actually associated with the flower itself and its meaning, but instead associated with Ranboo’s memory. Of the day he first stumbled into this world, fascinated with its history and people. An allium, a token of the first friendship he made with the blue-eyed blond boy with a sharp tongue and brash personality.

Ranboo didn’t plant this flower. Instead he laid in on the path in front of the door to Tommy’s house, knowing that one day it too, would be gone. Just like Tommy.

Taking a step back, Ranboo took one last look at the flowers he had spent all day collecting and replanting. He looked at the home that Tommy left behind, never to return to. Mournfully, he sighed, and saluted to the boy who had sacrificed so much and gained almost nothing in return.

“Until we meet again, Tommy Innit,” Ranboo said wistfully. “Be it in this world or the next. May Ender guide you on your journey between worlds. Rest in peace.”

* * *

Somewhere, on a little island in the Arctic Sea outside of Snowchester, a best friend plants similar flowers. He knows not what they mean, yet still plants flowers in shades of red and white. Poppies and azure bluets mark his grave, accompanied by alliums, a flower he could have sworn his best friend said was his favorite. Maybe not, maybe he was confusing them with something else, but he plants them anyway.

He builds a grave, marking the simple wooden shine with the words ‘ _In the Memory of Tommy. He was taken from us too soon.’_ He nearly misspells some of the words, having to redo the sign a couple of times before he gets it right.

He builds a bench and places a jukebox beside it, a bell set off to the side across from the jukebox. He marks them as Tommy’s. They were always Tommy’s. The bench and jukebox near his house were always Tommy’s more than they were his. They shared many things but in the end they were still Tommy’s. It felt wrong to claim them now.

He wanted to stay in denial. Ignore what had happened and go about his day. He was happy for a while, he had Snowchester, Ranboo, the hotel. And Tommy.

But that had to be taken from him too.

Of all the things he’s lost in this world, this has to be the worst of them all.

Now he’s just mad. He’s mad at a lot of people but he’s also mad with himself. For not looking out for Tommy when he should have. For isolating himself so he didn’t have to deal with everyone else. He’s still grieving for L’Manburg. Now he’s grieving for someone else.

He wanted closure but now he’s just mad.

Tommy didn’t deserve this. He deserved to live more than anyone else did. He really was taken from this world too soon.

But he salutes to the soldier, the friend, the brother in everything but blood, that he had loved so dearly. To the best friend that he’d never truly be able to say goodbye to. The best friend he’ll never move on from nor forget.

He salutes, and in the pouring, icy rain for the first time since he got the news, he cries.


End file.
